The Link and The Barrier
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Spoils all seasons on both. Canon pairings. In L.A., Buffy finds a letter that leads her to an ancient book of the Slayers and Connor and Dawn start dreaming about each other, things get crazy.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a re-post. I originally started this story with a co-author, but he is no longer writing in the fandom. As a result, I will be reposting/rewriting/continuing the story by myself. The only changes mad to this chapter have been for grammar, spelling, and the occasional stupid line. Thanks to Ferris Valyn for his help on this chapter.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Buffy stared up at the incredibly large building that loomed above her. As she debated whether or not to enter the building, Buffy recalled everything that had happened in the last month. Everything that had happened since the First had tried to end the world. Everything that had led her to this doorway. Once the aftermath of the battle had settled, she had set about getting herself a normal life. Now that the final battle with the first was over, she had developed a passion for a normal life.  
  
Buffy, along with Dawn, Willow, and Xander had used the insurance money from their Sunnydale losses and bought a small four-bedroom house for themselves. Giles, though he was torn about it, had gone back to England. Someone had to rebuild the Watcher's Council now that all the former potential slayers were running around with actual slayer powers. Andrew and Amanda had gone with him, Andrew acting as his personal assistant. All Buffy cared about was that Andrew was no longer living in her house. One more day with him, and she might have ripped out all of her hair. Giles wasn't as thrilled, understandably. Kennedy had decided, much to Willow's dismay, to attend college back East. Willow hadn't heard from the brunette since. Faith had gotten a full pardon with Giles' help. After her day in court, she and Robin had lit out of Sunnydale, taking Spike's motorcycle. Their plan was to ride from town to town, helping those in need, and sending any Slayers that wanted on their way to merry old London. Buffy admired them for it, but part of her was glad that she wasn't going.  
  
The surviving potentials had all gone their separate ways as well; back to whatever lives they could devise for themselves. Buffy knew that with Giles' help, they would be able to do anything. Buffy had enlisted Giles to help her as well. He'd gotten her a job, counseling at one of the local college campuses. She was pretty good at it, and it paid better than the DoubleMeat Palace and Sunnydale High combined. Dawn worked part-time as her secretary, leaving plenty of time for summer hi-jinks with some old friends she'd looked up.  
  
Buffy gave the building another once over. She looked down at the folder she clutched in her hands, the reason for her visit to this place. Steeling her slayer nerves, she grasped the handle of the door and swung it inward. Buffy walked forward uncertainly, unsure of where to go. She approached what appeared to be a main desk, as she tried to take in her surroundings. A pleasant voice spoke up from behind the desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" The southern accent drawled. Perplexed, Buffy leaned over the counter, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She spotted the voice's owner, a pretty brunette who was tinkering with some sort of machinery. I hope so, Buffy thought.  
  
"I'm looking for Angel." She said to the woman, who appeared to be about her age. The woman started and gave Buffy her full attention.  
  
"It's you!" The girl exclaimed. Buffy narrowed her eyes. Did she know this girl? "You have the funny name.... I know that much. Oh, what is it?" The brunette thought for a moment, her sentence dwindling into unintelligible muttering. Buffy hesitated, not sure if the girl was a threat or just very confused. "Buffy!" The girl cried out, slapping the counter in her joy at remembering. Buffy jumped. "Sorry." She giggled a little hysterically. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Fred. I work with Angel." She told Buffy.  
  
"Oh." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I can take you to him?" Fred offered.  
  
"Sure, thanks." She replied. I have a funny name?, Buffy thought to herself. Well, at least she didn't say I had stupid hair, she thought, running a finger over the folder gently and thinking of Spike. Fred picked up the device she was working on, straightened her clothing, and led Buffy to the elevator. Fred began talking as they entered.  
  
"I think he'll be pretty excited to see you." Fred told her, pushing the button for Angel's floor. Fred began rambling, but Buffy tuned her out. She concentrated on what exactly she was going to say to Angel when she saw him. Their last conversation had been interesting, and now that Spike was dead, she wasn't sure what to say to Angel. Gripping her folder more firmly, she wondered idly if she was leaving finger imprints on it. The elevator opened, and Buffy stepped out. She thanked Fred, who stammered all over herself.  
  
"Another door." Buffy said aloud, her voice almost booming in the silence of the hall. She debated whether or not to knock, when the door whipped open in front of her. She and Angel stared at one another for what felt like years, but was in truth a matter of moments. Then Buffy was in his arms, crying as if her heart was breaking. And it was.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Dawn walked idly down the sidewalk of a busy L.A. street. She had just left her friends at the local diner, and was headed back to her house. Their new house wasn't far from much. Dawn knew she'd be walking to school when the year started. Buffy had taken up their training again, but since there were so many slayers walking around, she wasn't as concerned about patrolling. Buffy only patrolled a couple of nights a week, and all of them were enjoying the fact that they weren't in grave danger every second. She turned the corner, and headed up the drive of their house. Buffy's car wasn't there, which meant that the next chapter in the Buffy and Angel saga had begun. Dawn wondered how that was going. She knew that Buffy had loved Spike in the end. They'd had a long talk about it one night, when Buffy had been feeling particularly low. Opening the door, she called out to see if anyone was home.  
  
"Willow, Xander? Anyone home?" Dawn said, her voice raised. Hearing no reply, she shrugged out of her jacket and hung it in the closet. Willow and Xander must still be out shopping for groceries, she thought, heading up the stairs. Taking a quick shower to wash the heat and grime of the day away, Dawn changed into cotton shorts and spaghetti strap camisole top. She settled her self on her bed, reveling in the newness of it. She'd changed her favorite color. It had been purple, and her room in Sunnydale had had purple everywhere. This room was a pale, icy blue. Dawn had changed, grown up. Purple just didn't suit her anymore. She cracked open her journal and began writing about her outing with her friend, and then yawned widely. Shutting her journal, she decided she'd be better off taking a nap while everyone was out. Dawn lay back on her pillow, and her eyes drifted shut. With in moments, she was asleep.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Connor sighed, looking his girlfriend Tracy in the eye. She had just told him that they were moving too fast, and she wanted to slow things down. He was getting ready to go off to college soon, and as callous as it sounded, he was ready to sleep with his girlfriend. She gave him a small smile, checking to see if he would be mad at her. Connor smiled back after a moment, letting her know everything would be all right between them.  
  
"It's all right. I can wait." He said, rolling onto his side. They were stretched on his bed, the door to his bedroom shut. His parents and two little sisters had gone to the L.A. City Zoo, leaving him home to start packing for college. Connor had used this time to try to seduce his girlfriend instead. He grinned sheepishly, and her smiled widened. He kissed her, and then hugged her tightly. He was almost positive he loved her, though he'd yet to say it. They'd been together nearly a year, and while she'd said it to him several times, Connor hadn't figured out if he was in love or not. They were going to the same college, UCLA, and Connor couldn't wait for that. He'd tell her eventually. "Is it all right if we just sleep?" He asked her, wanting to be close to her for as long as possible. When his parents and sisters came home, they'd have to be social, and he'd still have to start packing. Not to mention they'd flip if they found him alone in his room with a member of the opposite sex.  
  
"That would be good." She said, as they settled themselves. Connor wrapped her in his arms, and fell soundly asleep.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Dawn was dreaming, of that she was sure. Everything else, however, was a mystery. She didn't recognize her surroundings, or the clothes she was wearing. The room, if it was a room, was very dark. Dawn could barely make out any objects in the soft candlelight. She peered into the darkness, only to see the shadows. The bed she lay upon was huge, magnificent, and definitely nothing like her own. She stared down at the nightgown she was wearing. It was long, midnight blue, and made from a silky material. The sheer, flowing sleeves of the gown gave her a majestic quality. Her hair cascaded down her back, almost gleaming in the dim lighting. She was lounged on the bed, as if she had been posed that way. Suffice to say, any normal girl would be expecting Brad Pitt to magically appear. However Dawn wasn't a normal girl, so when a door suddenly appeared on the other side of the room she knew very well she wasn't that lucky. Just the same she found herself half hoping it would be Brad. Her breathing escalated as the door swung slowly open. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to move away, but a tiny voice in her head reassured her that there was nothing to fear.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Connor stared blankly at the door in front of him. It appeared to be a normal hallway, but he didn't recognize it at all. He hesitated at the door. He really wanted to turn and walk away from it, to leave this place that was haunting his dreams, unfortunately his feet stubbornly refused to cooperate. He glanced down at them, looking for anything holding him in place, and realized that he wasn't wearing the same clothes he'd gone to sleep in. He was dressed in a midnight blue pajamas set instead. Confused, he scratched his head. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes, and he swiftly pushed it back. He tried moving down the hallway, but no matter how far he moved, he seemed to remain in front of the door. It was quickly becoming apparent that if he wanted to get this dream over with he needed to go through the door. He grasped the handle, and turned it decisively. It opened into what appeared to be a dimly lit bedroom. The room's only light seemed to pool around the enormous bed, which held the most beautiful creature Connor had ever seen.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Dawn tried to control her breathing as she caught sight of the dark haired young man framed dramatically in the now open door. His hair was shaggy and it hung in his face. That face however, more than made up for the haircut. She stared into his soulful chocolate brown eyes, nearly drowning in their depths as he moved almost catlike towards her. She noted absently that he made almost no sound as he crossed the room. As he approached the bed her gaze caught his mouth, full and soft looking. For his part Connor was doing his share of staring as well. He was mesmerized as he took in the way her hair glistened and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Her face was flawless in the glow of the candles. As he shuffled slowly to her a whispered voice somewhere in the back of his mind urged him onward. As Connor reached the edge of the bed, Dawn shifted to kneel in front of him. Automatically their hands connected, fingers interlacing seemingly of their own accord. Neither said a word as she gently pulled him onto the bed with her. No words were necessary. They both hesitated for a moment, their faces inches apart, gazes locked, as they tried in vain to fight their feelings. Just one moment, and then his lips were on hers.  
  
Dawn didn't know she could feel this way. At sixteen, one boy had only kissed her. He'd been a vampire, and she'd had to kill him. She needn't worry about that this time. This boy was very much alive. Dawn was lost in sensation. The feel of his lips, the smell of his hair, the touch of his hands. No matter what her rational brain was trying to tell her, she couldn't ignore that this felt very right. Connor was stunned at what he was feeling. He wasn't even sure he was doing everything right. He wanted to run, wanted to get very far away from this dark haired beauty, but every fiber in his being screamed that this was where he was supposed to be, this was what he was supposed to be doing. Him loving her, her loving him, and loving they were. They were lost to sensation in the candlelight, lost in the shadows twisting around them, lost to everything but each other. Every touch, every caress, a declaration. Their touches grew bolder, wilder with each passing moment. Soon, they were intimate with every part of each other, their ultimate connection made as they became one.  
  
It was like time stopped. They were frozen here, in this place, with each other. Dawn felt like she was flying. Connor was in awe, previously unaware that anything could feel this way. When it ended, Connor rolled on his back, and pulled his dark haired beauty to him. He closed his eyes. Dawn closed hers too, wrapped in his arms.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Connor opened his eyes to stare up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was sleeping soundly. He chalked the dream up to frustration; after all, he'd had to settle for sleep instead of sex. The dream unnerved just a little, though, as he tried to rationalize it. He was startled when one of his little sisters burst into his room while chattering to him loudly. His girlfriend awoke, looking sheepish. Connor spoke to his youngest sister, as she spotted his girlfriend lying on his bed.  
  
"Don't tell Mom and Dad." He said, hoping to keep their coed nap secret. She scrunched her face up in thought, but eventually nodded.  
  
"I won't if you take me to the mall later." She said, her eyes innocent looking. He ruffled her hair.  
  
"Deal." He said.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Dawn awoke with tears in her eyes, the sound of the front door shutting downstairs ringing in her ears. The dream had been beautiful, but she knew it wasn't real. She got up, and headed downstairs. Dawn was eager to see what Xander and Willow had bought at the store. Suddenly, she was having a craving for Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Buffy pulled herself together. Angel broke their hug to hand her a couple of tissues, and it was as she was drying her eyes that she noticed something extraordinary. Every corner of his office was bathed in sunlight.  
  
"Oh my God, Angel!" She gasped, looking at him. He was glowing in the light, smiling the smile he only smiled at her.  
  
"Special glass." He said, walking to one of the windows and tapping it. He looked at her from head to toe. Self conscious, Buffy gave herself a once over. Was there something wrong with her outfit? "I was right. You are more beautiful in the daylight." Angel continued. He walked over to her, his eyes mirroring the sadness in her own.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself." She said, blushing as he approached.  
  
"What's wrong that you came all the way down here and cried on my shoulder?" He wanted to know, directing her to sit down on his couch. She sat, suddenly uncomfortable. She was still clutching her folder, holding onto it as if it were her lifeline. He followed her gaze to it, and gently pried it from her hands.  
  
"It's Spike." She volunteered. "I've only now managed to work up the nerve to come down here and tell you. He didn't make it Angel. Spike died saving the world." Buffy continued. Angel looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "I thought I'd return this while I was at it." She said, holding out the folder. Angel recognized it. He took the folder from her, set it on the desk, and then met her gaze. Gone was the sorrowful gaze, replaced with anger. "I've read it. Front to back, as many times as I could in the last couple of weeks. I wanna know if you knew he was going to die when you gave me that amulet. Did you give it to me on purpose, knowing it would kill whoever wore it?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Buffy, I..." Angel tried to come up with an answer.  
  
"Save it, Angel. You knew I wouldn't let you wear it. You knew. You sent Spike off to his death!" She cried out.  
  
"Buffy." He said softly. "I'm sorry, but Spike knew there could be risks, and he wore the amulet anyway."  
  
"I know." She finally admitted, looking at him. He could see the tears shining in her eyes. Angel picked up the folder, and slid the packet of information into his hand. The folder was upside down at this point, and they both jumped when something fell out and made a small thump on the carpet. They stared down at the object, as it glistened in the sunlight. Angel picked it up.  
  
"It's a key." He said.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't in there when I left the house this morning." Buffy replied, taking it from him. Angel looked at the sheath of papers in his hand. On top of the stack was a letter addressed to Buffy. Angel looked up at her, and then began reading it aloud.  
  
"Dear Ms. Summers." He started. "It has come to our attention the owner of one of our safety deposit boxes, Mr. William "Spike" Bloody, has recently passed on. In accordance with our policies, we are notifying you, the contact stated on our paperwork, and delivering the key to the box. We request that you make an appointment as soon as possible to clean out the box." Angel stopped reading.  
  
"Spike had a safety deposit box?" Buffy replied. "This just got a little bit weirder."  
  
"If you want, I'll go down with you when you open it. Just let me know when you're appointment is." Angel offered. She nodded, pocketing the key.  
  
"Well." Buffy began awkwardly. "I should..."She trailed off.  
  
"Go." Angel finished her sentence in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, staring at her shoes. He got up and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Call me when you find out about your appointment with the bank." Angel reminded her. She walked over to the door.  
  
"I will. Thanks." Buffy said. She turned the doorknob, opened the door and let herself out. Angel stood there, staring at where she'd been standing a moment ago, clutching the book in his hands. Sunlight bathed him, making him appear to glow.  
  
Buffy rested against the door in the hall, waiting on the elevator. She needed to get home to Dawn, and prepare for tomorrow. Her stomach growled loudly, and Buffy hoped that Dawn wouldn't have eaten all the ice cream before she got home. 


	2. Trapped

A/N: This chapter is a repost. The only changes made have been for grammar, spelling, and the occasional stupid line. Thanks to Ferris Valyn for his help with this chapter.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Cordelia ran. It was the only thing she could do. Panting, she looked behind her, seeing if she had put distance between herself and....IT. She turned down a side alley, hoping to lose It. Cursing, she began climbing the chain link fence that kept her from freedom. She was about half way up when a hand grabbed her ankle and began pulling. She glanced down, and nearly gasped when she realized that the Beast, something she'd never thought she'd see again, was the one tugging on her ankle. She grit her teeth, tears of agony beginning to spill on her face, as she wrenched her foot out of his grasp. Cordelia cried out at the pain and popping sounds freeing herself made. Ignoring it for the moment, she scrambled to the top of the fence. To her relief, she jumped down into the trash dumpster. It beat trying to land on concrete; with what she was sure was a now broken ankle. Hoisting herself out of the dumpster, Cordelia turned to see where the Beast was. She looked around, but he appeared to be gone.  
  
Panicked now, she took off again. Running as best she could, Cordelia threw a look behind her, checking to make sure that she wasn't still being followed. She gasped aloud, realizing that her little stunt in the alley had been fruitless. It, along with the Beast, was behind her, and gaining. Cordelia dug deeper, getting a last burst of strength. It didn't do her any good, because the Beast was suddenly in front of her, appearing as rock-like as ever. She came to a sudden stop, looking for an escape. She winced as her ankle threatened to give out, stopping as she had. That moment cost her. The Beast grabbed her, causing her to cry out in pain. Silently, he forced her to her knees in front of It, grabbing her jaw so that she could hardly open it to breathe. His grip caused her to keep looking up at It, or else have her jaw broken by the pressure. It smiled, the Beast laughed, and Cordelia shuddered.  
  
"I once called you master - now, I am forced to look upon you with complete and utter disgrace." Said the Beast. Above her, It spoke.  
  
"You should have known it would be futile to run." It said, it's voice containing an almost melodic tone.  
  
"It's not in me to surrender. Jasmine knew that." Cordelia managed to get out around the Beast's mammoth claw at her mouth. Instead of fearing her statement, the It merely laughed, a husky sound that made her cringe. She struggled to free herself from the Beast's grasp.  
  
"Yes, and look how well that turned out for everyone. Don't you understand?" It moved in for the kill. "This isn't Sunnydale or L. A. This is all inside your mind. I'm a part of you. You can't get rid of me." It went on, a smirk on its face. With that revelation, Cordelia realized she would have to fight, but it seemed that things weren't as terrible as she had originally imagined. She took that moment to break free from the Beast's grasp and turned to face It.  
  
"Bring it on, wannabe Bitch!" She exclaimed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy put down the phone, her expression somber. She'd just called and set up an appointment for that night with the bank. She didn't want to know why they were so accommodating to her schedule, but they had agreed to an early evening appointment, just after sunset. She pulled out the key to Spike's safety deposit box, and ran her fingers lightly over the object. How had it gotten inside that folder? What was inside the box that was so important? Buffy pondered these two questions, turning them over in her mind, until Dawn came thundering down the stairs. Buffy couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different about her sister.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dawn asked, startling her. Buffy shoved the key back into her pocket, and smiled at Dawn.  
  
"Yes. Just let me get my jacket." Buffy replied, grabbing her coat. They were on their way to work. Dawn called out her good-byes to Willow and Xander, who were upstairs in Xander's new room. She and Dawn were a little worried about them. Ever since Kennedy had gone off to school, Willow had been mopey. Granted, it wasn't as bad as when Oz had left her, but it still worried them. Especially with what happened after Tara. Xander had his good days and his bad, though Buffy knew his jokes were forced, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile. Anya had taken those with her, leaving Xander without his usual laughter. Buffy called out her good-byes as well, almost glad that she was getting out of the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander and Willow were sprawled on Xander's bed, watching a cheesy old movie. Rather, the movie was playing, but neither one were exactly paying attention to it. Xander had a small smile on his face, and Willow was listening to him talk about his favorite subject these days...Anya.  
  
"I was just thinking about the night we kicked Buffy out of the house." Xander said, having the good conscious to look guilty about their little mutiny. "That night, it...it was definitely the night of eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow you die. Although at the time, for me, I was beginning to wonder if maybe we might be starting again - it even felt like the first time I had sex with her." ' Please remove your clothes', Anya's voice sounded in Xander's head as he smiled, tears in his eyes. "She was something, wasn't she?" He asked Willow, looking down at her. She had her head resting on the edge of his lap, and he was playing with a strand of her hair. She'd lost count of how many times's he'd braided and unbraided the strand.  
  
"Yes, she was." Willow answered, but not about Anya. She was lost in her thoughts, most of them about Kennedy.  
  
"God, it just hurts so bad, Will." Xander burst out, getting her attention. Willow sat up, and pulled him into a hug. She cradled his head in her arms, her chin resting against his hair. Xander sobbed for a moment, and Willow herself teared up. How could she even be moping about Kennedy? They were having a long distance relationship, and while she hadn't heard from her girlfriend in a few days, she was still alive. Anya wasn't.  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow whispered, rubbing his back in a comforting motion. He pulled back a little, and they stared at each other. The tension in the room was palpable, and Willow wondered if she would be able to touch it if she tried. The stare spoke volumes. The eyes really are the windows to the soul, Xander thought idly, staring into Willow's. The pain and loss he was feeling was echoed back in hers. Something, he wasn't sure what, but something urged him to take comfort in her. Listening to the urge, he moved as if to kiss her. Startled, Willow extracted herself from him, and hopped off the bed. "I know you're hurting. I am too. But this isn't the answer." She told him.  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Xander apologized, instantly regretful. He was rewarded with a smile from Willow.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." She suggested, holding out her hand. He smiled back at her, and took her hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn yawned. It was boring when Buffy didn't have any patients scheduled. Normally, paperwork kept her busy, but she had been fairly productive today, and now she was reading a romance novel for the tenth time. Absently, she played with a strand of her curly hair. Just before the final battle with The First, she had indulged in a hair cut and a perm. The effect was stunning on her, and it made her look years older. She knew that Buffy wasn't as thrilled about her almost 17 year old sister looking near 20, but it meant a lot that Buffy had started to treat her as a grown up. Buffy had even started to confide in her a little bit too. They'd talked about Spike, somewhat. There were somethings Dawn didn't ever want to know, no matter how old she got. They'd discussed Willow and Xander as well, and how Buffy was feeling now that she wasn't the only Slayer anymore. The talk that had really gotten to Dawn, however, was the one where Buffy wanted to know where she was planning to go to college. Dawn was only going to be a junior in high school, but Buffy was already asking her to make an adult decision.  
  
Dawn sighed, and reread the page of her book for the second time in ten minutes. This time she was interrupted by Buffy, and not her internal monologue.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy said from the doorway of her office.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered, looking up.  
  
"I'll be taking off early today. I'm meeting Angel." Buffy told her, flushing a little.  
  
"Meeting Angel?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"It's not like that, Dawnie. It's business." Buffy replied.  
  
"Business? Well, if that's what you two kids are calling it these days..." Dawn trailed off, a smile on her face. Embarrassed, Buffy crinkled up a piece of notebook paper and tossed it at her sister.  
  
"Owe!" Dawn cried out, laughing. "That hurt." They giggled for a few more minutes, before Dawn pulled herself together. "What kind of business?" She wanted to know.  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly." Buffy answered. She reached into her pocket and produced the key to Spike's safety deposit box. "We found this in the manila folder that came with the amulet. There was a bank letter, and it said this is a key to a safety deposit box. The box is in Spike's name." Buffy told her. Dawn looked surprised, but didn't say anything, hoping Buffy would go on. "I made an appointment with the bank this morning, and they were nice enough to meet me late enough so that Angel could go with me." She finished.  
  
"What kind of bank meets with clients after 6 o'clock at night? Aren't they usually closed?" Dawn questioned. Buffy shrugged. "Sounds a little fishy to me." She continued.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll find out. Speaking of, Angel should be here any minute, so I'm going to let you drive home." Buffy answered, handing Dawn the keys to her car. Dawn looked at them as if they were exhalted, surprised that no choir of angels was serenading them, that no bright, golden light from heaven was shining down. She took the keys, glad that they were closing early that night.  
  
"I'll see you at home." Dawn said, gathering her things. She hugged Buffy good-bye. "Have fun with Angel." She told her sister, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Buffy started laughing again, and picked up the paper ball she had just thrown at Dawn. She tossed it at her a second time, hoping to catch Dawn at the door. No such luck. She slipped out before it could hit her, and Buffy was mortified as it thwapped Angel in the chest. She could hear Dawn laughing from down the hall, and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Angel picked up the paper ball and set it on the desk with a smirk. He touched Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"I hear stakes work better on vampires." He teased. She turned a darker shade of red, and clapped her hand to her face. "You ready?" He asked her, changing the subject. Still blushing, Buffy nodded and grabbed her small briefcase. They exited her office, and she locked the door behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia huddled in the darkness. She'd been playing cat and mouse with It and the Beast, and so far, she'd managed to stay just ahead of them. She wiped a stray tear, and tugged on her clothes. Once the most beautiful and best-dressed girl at Sunnydale High, she wondered what all of her so-called friends would say if they could see her now. Cowering in an alley, in clothes that were dirty, torn, and smelled faintly of her trip through the dumpster. Her hair, though short now, was a tangled mess, and no matter how much she tried to make it a little less messed, it seemed as if it still had enough nats and tangles to support a small family of animals. She shuddered. Great line of thought, Chase. She chastised herself, leaning back against the wall. Now she was dirty, smelly, and fearing there may be rats in her hair. Reaching down, Cordelia gingerly touched her ankle. From what she could tell in the darkness it was swelling rapidly, and if she wasn't mistaken, she could feel where the bone was out of place.  
  
Grimacing, Cordelia searched the nearby pile of trash for something to wrap around her ankle. Finding an old sheet, among other things, she set about tearing an end of it into strips. After she had torn a few, she wrapped them around her ankle, gasping aloud. Cordelia tied them as tightly as she dared, trying not to wonder how dirty the sheet was. She thought about what It had told her. Supposedly, this was all in her mind. She couldn't even begin to fathom how. It did explain though, how she had never been able to find the hotel. She had watched from inside herself as Jasmine forced her own birth, and from that moment on, Cordelia had been wandering the streets of L.A. No clue as to how she'd gotten there. No clue as how to get home.  
  
A sound echoed through the distance, and Cordelia jumped up. They'd found her again. She went to take a running lead, but stumbled over something in the alley. Her broken ankle gave out, and she collapsed against the ground. Amid the pain, Cordelia registered a pair of feet coming in to her eyeline. She looked up, staring at its angelic face.  
  
"You stupid little girl! When is it going to sink in? You can't outrun me. I'm everywhere. I'm a part of you and I'm not going away. It's pointless to fight it. You're only hurting yourself." It placated her. Cordelia wasn't having any of it.  
  
"I'll never stop fighting. You'll have to kill me." She rebutted, hauling herself to her feet. Her broken ankle protested, but Cordelia gritted her teeth against the pain.  
  
"Pity." It said, a wide smile on its face. Cordelia shuddered, and then took off running. It chuckled out loud. "Cat and mouse. My favorite game." It continued, watching her run off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy was quiet as the limo that carried her and Angel to the bank wound it's way through the streets of L.A. The silence was a bit awkward, but Angel had already filled some of it by answering her questions about the limo and the high rise office building. While he was a little short on the details, Angel had explained something about stopping a demon that everyone had started worshipping.  
  
While Buffy was contemplating the silence, Angel was contemplating the Slayer herself. She looked thinner, and while she seemed happier, there was a sadness in her eyes. A sadness, he knew, that was caused by Spike. He almost couldn't believe it when she'd told him. It was Spike. If someone had told him a couple of years ago that when he left Sunnydale, Buffy would eventually move onto Spike, and that as a result Spike would get a soul and save the world, Angel would have been laughing for days. Nevertheless, that's what had occurred and Angel had no idea how to ease Buffy's pain. He didn't know how to comfort her about the death of someone he'd barely been able to stand.  
  
"What do you think we're going to find?" Buffy asked, getting his attention.  
  
"I'm not sure, Buffy. Knowing Spike, it could be anything." He answered. The driver called out before she could reply.  
  
"We'll be there in about five minutes, sir." The driver told him, using a speaker system instead of lowering the divider. Buffy looked out the window with interest, a few minutes later, staring at the building they had pulled up in front of. It wasn't nearly as large or impressive as Angel's skyscraper, but it was nicer than most. Angel got out first, and held out a hand to help her out of the car. Buffy placed her hand in his, and for a moment, the old connection between them flared up. Angel backed up quickly, leading her away from the car. The driver shut the door, and then settled himself back in the front. Angel let go of her hand, and moved over to the window. He spoke the driver quietly, and then stepped back as the limo drove off.  
  
"That's interesting." He commented, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked, half-afraid to go inside.  
  
"This building is owned by Wolfram and Hart." He answered her, pointing to the lettering on the door he was holding open. She walked past him, and into the bright lobby. A balding, older man was waiting on them, rather impatiently it seemed. A pair of dark classes covered his eyes, and he held a folded cane in his hand.  
  
"Ms. Summers?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Buffy answered.  
  
"I'm Mr. Matthews, the President of the bank." He replied.  
  
"This is Angel, my co-worker. He's here for moral support." Buffy introduced. Maybe some light ass kicking too, she thought, catching the shifty, panicked look on the man's face.  
  
"I'm afraid only you and I can go into the Safety Deposit room. Bank policy." Matthews told her, rubbing his hands nervously over his bald scalp. Buffy didn't trust him, and by the look on Angel's face, he didn't either.  
  
"Look, I know that you have rules and things that you have to follow, but it would mean a lot to me if Angel could go in with us." Buffy tried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Summer's. Rules are rules." He replied, his facial expression giving himself away. So, it was a trap, she thought, looking up at Angel with a smile.  
  
"Well, Angel. You know how I feel about rules." She said to him. He nodded, before Mr. Matthews could blink, Angel had him in a headlock. "They're meant to be broken." Buffy finished her pun, glancing around the lobby.  
  
"Which way?" Buffy demanded. He pointed meekly to a hallway, and then groaned as they set out, Angel half dragging him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wesley was reading aloud quietly to the comatose body of Cordelia Chase. It had been almost a month, and the doctors were firm in their belief that she would not improve. Wesley looked down at her face. When she slept, Cordelia gave the air of an innocent girl. Awake, she was a beautiful hellcat, vicious, yet caring. A force to be reckoned with. He smoothed back her hair, and sadness stole over him. Although at one time he'd cared for her deeply, now all he felt was regret for the loss of a dear friend. They had fought most of the time, but when it counted, she'd been there for him. Been there for all of them. He no longer blamed her for not going to him when Justine had slashed his throat, either. She'd already not been herself.  
  
He shifted on the rough chair in her room. Wesley came by every evening to visit with her. Talking to her, filling her in on what was going on with everyone. Sometimes, like today, he read to her from her favorite book. It seemed funny to think of her as having one, but she did. He knew the others visited too, but not when he was there. They all seemed to have grown apart a bit in the last few weeks. Busy with their own things, the running of their new company. Cordy's monitor made a weird beeping noise, getting Wesley's attention. It began beeping faster and faster.  
  
She jerked on the table, a trickle of blood forming at the corner of her mouth. A cracking noise sounded loudly in the room, cause Wesley to pay attention to Cordelia's ankle. It was broken, and bleeding. Fearing for her life, Wesley did the first thing he thought of, and paged the doctor. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy's shoes clacked in the nearly silent hallway. She was following behind Angel, and the headlocked Mr. Matthews. He was giving directions, and Angel was clearly intimidating him. She wasn't sure where they were being lead, but breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived in what was clearly a room full of safety deposit boxes. Angel released Matthews from the headlock, and stepped back. Slightly unnerved, Mr. Matthews gestured with his right hand which box was Spike's.  
  
"You have the key, Ms. Summers?" He asked her. Buffy dug into her pocket, and pulled it out. She stood in front of the box, and bit her lip. Her normally steady hands were shaking the tiniest bit as she slid the key into the lock. She listened as the tumbler clicked, then curled her fingers around the handle. Slowly, almost reverently, she pulled the drawer opened. Cautiously, she reached her hand inside. Her fingers brushed against something, and she grabbed a hold of it. Pulling it out, she stared at the object in her hands. It was a book, and it nearly hummed with power.  
  
On the front cover, if she wasn't mistaken, was an imprint of her scythe. Her weapon. The weapon of the Slayers. On the back cover, to the disbelief of her eyes, was an imprint of the amulet. The amulet Spike had worn in the final battle. The amulet that had killed him, and taken Sunnydale and the Hellmouth along for the ride. The book felt heavy in her hands, but it also felt right. As if this, along with her scythe, was hers. As if it was made for her. Judging by the marks on it, it very well may have been.  
  
Angel, intrigued, plucked it out of her hands. He, too, drew a breath as he took in the engravings. He stared at it a moment longer, and flipped a few pages. It definitely wasn't in English, that was for sure. However, he wasn't entirely sure what language it was in, a fact he pointed out to Buffy.  
  
"Great. Another ancient book in another ancient language." Buffy grumbled. They began walking back down the hallway they came, Matthews trailing after them. Angel smiled at her comment. Typical Buffy. They arrived in the lobby, as she took the book back from him. Flipping it over to the back cover, she gently ran her hands over the engraving of the amulet.  
  
"Thinking about Spike?" He asked. Angel wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know if she was or not.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled sadly, her eyes trained on the engraving. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the arrival of a woman clearly out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Summers. There was a break-in." She said. Matthews squeaked when he heard her speak, and tried to head for the door. Angel grabbed his jacket and held him in place. Looking at Matthews, she continued. "You were fired last week. Aren't you finished cleaning out your office?"  
  
That was the moment all hell broke loose. Four vampires came rushing from various corners of the lobby, headed straight for Buffy. Shestared at the snarling vampires now circling her. They'd been right. It was a trap. She dropped kicked one of the vamps, just in time to miss the attack of a second one from behind. The vamp in front of her flew back from the blow, and crashed against the wall. Pissed, he reached into the waistband of his jeans, and drew a knife. Buffy tucked the book into the front waistband of her slacks, then chanced a glance at Angel. She turned back to her two assailants, anticipating their next move.  
  
Angel had his hands full as well. He was struggling to hang on to Matthews, and dispose of two other vampires. Buffy staked one of her vamps quickly, and then without looking, flung her stake backward into one of Angel's adversaries. The vamp poofed and Angel grinned ferociously at his remaining opponent. The other vampire fighting Buffy was extremely angry by this point. He rushed her, and they fought roughly. He tried stabbing her with his knife, but succeeded only in grazing her arm with it. It cut deep enough to stun her, and she cried out. The vampire took that moment to hightail it out of the back room of the bank; just as Angel was finishing off vampire number four. Buffy went to put her hand over the cut on her arm, but Angel beat her to it. He pressed a white handkerchief to it, and tied it in place, smiling down at her. Matthews, who Angel had let go of to help her, moved towards the door and hightailed it out into the night. Angel turned to find the woman who had interrupted earlier staring at them.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, I think." She answered, sounding lost.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we never got your name." Buffy said, pulling the book loose.  
  
"Samantha. Samantha Smith." She introduced herself. "I'm the bank president." She continued.  
  
"If you're..." Buffy began; turning to look in the direction Matthews had fled. "Then who was that?" She asked.  
  
"He was the former bank president. He was fired a few weeks ago." Samantha explained. Buffy and Angel shared a look, and she was about to comment when his cell phone rang. Embarrassed, Angel fumbled with his coat before finding the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Angel answered.  
  
"Angel? It's Wesley." Wesley replied.  
  
"Wes? What's going on?" Angel wanted to know.  
  
"It's Cordy." Wesley told him.  
  
"How bad is it?" Angel demanded.  
  
"It's quite extraordinary, actually. She's awake, and she's asking for you." Wesley said. The only sound in the quiet lobby was that of Angel's phone as it hit the floor. 


	3. It's Complicated

A/N: A new chapter to boot! Please review. Thanks to Ferris Valyn for his help on this chapter.  
  
"All right, Buffy." Willow spoke into the telephone. Buffy had called to tell them about Cordelia. Though she was a bit confused about the backstory, Willow understood enough to realize that Cordelia had just woken up from a coma, and it would be a good thing to go and see her. "Yeah, we'll be there. I've got the new address right here. I'll get Xander and Dawn, and we'll meet you there." Willow said, before hanging up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't worry. You can't miss it." Angel smiled as Buffy spoke to Willow on her phone. Cordelia was awake, and he wanted everyone there. "I'm glad she's awake." Buffy told him, getting his attention. It was hard to stay focused.  
  
"It's kind of a miracle. They said she'd never wake up." Angel replied, looking even more elated, if that were possible. He imagined he was looking rather happy right now, and wondered if and how much his reaction was freaking her out. He couldn't recall being this happy before. The only time that had ever come close had been we he and Buffy had...Angel stopped that thought. There was no use going there. Impatient, Angel tapped his fingers against the leather seat of the limo. Could this thing go any slower?, he thought to himself. Cordelia was awake. She was asking for him. Angel grinned at that thought. He could hardly believe it. The Powers had really come through for him this time. He pictured her in his mind. Her silky, dark hair just brushing her shoulders. The tenderness of her hazel eyes. The smile that knocked him out everytime she deemed to direct it his way. The feel of her lips beneath his own. The smile on his face slipped at that thought, and an un- needed breath caught in his throat. Would she still love him? Did he still love her? Could he really forgive the things that she had done? Could he forget the sight of her with Connor? At that he winced. Only Angel remembered that he had a son and he knew it was better that way. He wasn't sure if Cordy would remember Connor or not. He was hoping for not. It would make things easier, that's for sure. A hand on his arm got his attention.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked, concerned. He looked down at her. "Are you all right?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah. Just lost in thought. It's so unexpected." Angel answered her. He leaned over and pushed the intercom button. The voice of the driver was heard a moment later.  
  
"Sir?" The driver asked.  
  
"I'll double you're salary if you get us back to headquarters in less then 15 mins." Angel told the driver.  
  
"Yes, sir." The driver answered, pushing down on the gas pedal. Buffy frowned as the driver noticeably sped up the car.  
  
"Angel, it might just be me, but I'm kinda picking up on more than just you're average employer/employee relationship." Buffy began, hesitation evident in her voice. Angel wasn't sure how to answer. The truth would hurt.  
  
"Over the years, Buffy, we've gotten to be pretty good friends." He explained, hoping it would pacify her. No such luck.  
  
"It seems like more than a 'just friends' thing too." Buffy hedged, sounding unconvinced. Angel clearly didn't want to talk about it, but she pushed anyway.  
  
"It's complicated, Buffy." He told her.  
  
"How complicated?" She asked, her concern for him clear.  
  
"You and Spike complicated." Angel answered, sighing.  
  
"Oh, boy." Buffy replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow." Willow breathed, unable to think of anything else.  
  
"Talk about moving on up." Dawn managed.  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn were contemplating Angel's headquarters. They were standing in a group, ogling the building much like Buffy had on her earlier visit.  
  
"Yeah, to that deluxe apartment in the sky." Xander finished the pun. They gaped another minute before Willow took the lead, and pulled open the heavy glass door. The lobby was deserted, save one lone figure leaning against a desk labeled 'Information', and the trio's footsteps echoed in the large room. Dawn watched Xander in her peripheral vision as he glanced up at the ceiling, his one good eye taking in the architecture and construction work done on the building. She smiled. He was all but drooling. Willow whimpered, getting Dawn's attention.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn whispered to Willow, apologizing for the death grip she had on the witch's hand. "I'm nervous, and I know I'm acting like a two-year old, but I can't help it." She finished. This was her first time seeing Angel, Wesley or Cordelia since they had lit out of Sunnydale and never looked back. Ok, so there may have been one or two glances in Buffy's direction, but not hers. Hence the nervousness, She thought. 'Hence?' Dawn grimaced at her internal monologue. Great. Now she was channeling Giles. Technically, she hadn't actually met any of L.A. bunch. She was, after all, really on a couple of years old. Wesley, Cordelia and Angel had hightailed it out of Sunnydale before her keyness had been made into human form and sent to Buffy. She tugged absently on one of the ends of her curly hair with her free hand.  
  
Dawn observed that Wesley straightened up as they crossed the lobby to where he stood. She watched the expression on his face as they walked closer. She saw him take in Xander's eyepatch, and for a moment Wesley's expression matched one she'd seen on Xander's face. It was the expression of someone who'd lost something dear to them. The expression of someone who'd sacrificed. Buffy had the look down cold as well.  
  
Dawn was startled when Willow let go of her hand. Blinking, she realized that they were standing in front of Wesley, and Willow was saying hello.  
  
"Wesley." Willow greeted warmly, hugging the ex-watcher as they came to a stop in front of him. He hugged her back.  
  
"You look good." He said to her.  
  
"You look better. Clean shaven." Willow pointed out, stepping back and gesturing to his now beardless face. He smiled a bit sheepishly, and turned to Xander.  
  
"Xander." Wesley said, holding his hand out to be shaken.  
  
"Wes." Xander replied, shaking Wesley's outstretched hand.  
  
"Dawn. All grown up." Wesley commented his hello. She blushed, wrapping a curl around her finger. Wesley thought she was grown up?  
  
"Thanks." She murmured in reply. An awkward silence reigned for a moment, and then Wesley continued speaking.  
  
"Cordy's going to be really happy to see you." He said.  
  
"How long was she in a coma?" Xander wanted to know, his voice full of concern for his former girlfriend. Dawn knew that even though they'd had an awful breakup, Xander still cared about Cordelia. He wouldn't wish anything bad on her, a fact she'd learned one night eavesdropping on a phone call between him and Buffy.  
  
"A couple of months." Wesley began, leading them over to the elevator. He pushed the button, and after a moment, the elevator doors slid open. "She gave birth, and it was a very painful birthing process." He said.  
  
"What the hell did she give birth to? We've only heard a little bit." Xander asked, as they watched the elevator doors slide closed again. Dawn wondered the same thing herself.  
  
"Well, um..." Wesley paused, and sent a look to Willow and Xander that Dawn saw. She knew it. They were going to make her wait over there while they talked about whatever it was they thought she was too young to handle. "Actually, Dawn, could you wait over there? I'd like to tell Willow and Xander first." He continued. Dawn sighed. Had she called that one or what.  
  
Dawn walked a short distance away, and flopped down into a cushy chair. Several of them were spread out across the lobby, and Dawn absentmindedly ran her fingers over the fabric as she watched Wesley, Willow and Xander talk. Her attention was taken away from the chair when she heard Willow speak loudly.  
  
"We can't keep this from her, Wes. Dawn's a big girl. She can handle this. She's handled worse." Willow said, causing Dawn to give her a grateful smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We're sure." Xander chimed in. Dawn was blown away by Willow and Xander's comments as she rejoined them  
  
"I take it this has something to do with whatever Cordy gave birth to?" Dawn asked. Wesley nodded.  
  
"She gave birth to...well, to a creature that can only be described as Glory-like. A God." He explained. Dawn felt like a science experiment, with the three of them staring at her for a reaction.  
  
" So, what your saying is, another bitch-goddess decided to take up residence here? Did her plans involve needing me or my blood or anything else that's vital to me?" Dawn questioned Wesley.  
  
"No." Wesley answered, unsure of what Dawn was getting at.  
  
"Then why the hell did you think that I wouldn't be able to handle it?" She wanted to know her eyes flashing, but her tone cool.  
  
"I was afraid the subject of Glory might be a little sore for you and I..." Wesley began, but Dawn cut him off.  
  
"Don't treat me like a child." Dawn interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone was silent, until Dawn went on. "Are we going to see Cordy or not?" She asked, her tone extremely cross.  
  
"Err, yes." He answered. Flustered, Wesley pushed the button, and then elevator doors reopened. As they all trailed inside, Willow spoke up.  
  
"For future reference, Wes, it would just be easier to tell her." She said, bringing a smile to Dawn's face. Finally, they were accepting her as a grown up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia stared at the monitor. It blipped in a regular beat. She lay against her pillow, and just watched. The steady beat meant two things. One, that she was alive. Two was that she was alive and she was awake. Really awake. She was herself for the first time in nearly a year. Cordelia pinched her thigh; as she was too tired to move her hand over to her other arm, checking to see if it was a dream. Making sure that It hadn't fooled her into thinking she'd woken up. Making sure It was just a figment of her imagination. It hurt. She smiled, and looked up at the doctor.  
  
She sighed, as she watched the doctor putting his notes on her chart. He had refused to let anyone in until he'd completed an examination, which she understood. Really, she did. She was, however, frustrated about it. She hadn't seen any of her friends for so long. Sure, her body had walked with them and talked with them, but she hadn't been in control. Jasmine, the deity she'd given birth to, had been the one in control. Cordelia had been unable to do anything but watch. Watch, listen, and cringe. So many times she had tried to get through, tried to get past Jasmine. She had wanted so much to reunite her family, to reunite Connor with his father. Instead, Jasmine had forced her to break it apart, going so far as to sleep with Connor. Cordelia groaned, getting the doctor's attention.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" he asked, his expression concerned.  
  
"No." Cordelia answered, shifting under the covers. ".... And yes." She went on. "My ankle hurts." She moved it slightly, and gasped. It hurt really badly. The doctor pulled the cover back, and looked her ankle over.  
  
"I'll need an ex-ray for sure, but I'd say it's pretty near shattered." The doctor told her, the surprise clearly evident in his voice. Shattered. The word reverbated through her brain. Shattered. Her ankle had been broken in her fight against It. Apparently it had physically manifested itself. Which meant that what had happened in head had been more than just some random memories at work. It was something else. She could only think of one other time something like this had happened, and Wolfram and Hart had been responsible. The same Wolfram and Hart who had given Angel the building she was now in. "Let me get you something for the pain." The doctor went on. She nodded absently, contemplating her situation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Wesley lead them out into the hall, and Dawn was taken aback by the small group already seated in the waiting room. One glance at Xander and Willow, and she gathered they were too.  
  
Dawn stayed behind Willow and Xander as Wesley sent introductions around the room. She waited while Willow hugged Fred, Gunn, and Lorne, and Xander shook their hands. She wondered how much they Angel's group knew about each of them. She suspected they knew most of Willow's story, and probably a decent amount about her, but she really wasn't certain how much they knew about Xander. She instantly noticed their aversion to his eye patch, and was just as sure that Xander noticed as well. She wondered how he was holding up. He hadn't been talking to her much lately. Mostly he'd just hung out with Willow.  
  
Dawn sighed and shook hands with Fred, Gunn and Lorne as well. After the introductions were complete, the group took seats. She, along with Willow and Xander sat down in three chairs next to each other. They sat facing Wes, Fred, Gunn and Lorne. Neither group wanted to speak first. Finally, Xander broke the silence.  
  
"So, Deadboy's given up his quest for redemption, huh?" He wanted to know. Dawn smiled. Leave it to Xander to resort name-calling and insults where Angel was concerned. She only hoped that he behaved himself when said vampire actually arrived.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Wesley asked, sounding wary.  
  
"Why else would he have this posh new pad?" Xander replied.  
  
"It's complicated." Wesley answered, after exchanging looks with his three-team members.  
  
"So, Fred. How are things?" Willow asked, shooting Xander a look while changing the subject.  
  
"Good. I run the science lab here. We're inventing lots of neat things." Fred answered, obviously pleased that Willow had asked. Dawn observed for a moment as everyone began making small talk. Wes and Xander were catching up on old times while comparing old battle details with Gunn, and Willow and Fred were talking about her new invention. She tuned them out, allowing herself to think back to her dream the night before. It was the first time she'd really had to think about it all day. Twirling on of her fingers through her hair, she leaned back into her chair and allowed herself to think about HIM. The boy with the chocolate brown eyes, and the smile that made them crinkle up in that very cute way. She let herself remember they touch of his hands and the feel of his kiss.  
  
The doctor frowned as he checked his needle to make sure it held the proper dosage. Cordelia was still trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Angel once she was allowed to see him. Obviously, 'Hi, I'm sorry for screwing your son silly.' wasn't going to get it done. She only hoped that Angel could get past it. Connor as well. Oh God. How was she going to face Connor after what she'd put him through? She'd slept with him, led him on. All those months. She brought a hand to her mouth, determined not to cry. It wouldn't do any good. What was done, was done. She could try to make it up to both of them in future.  
  
She tried not to move as she waited for the doctor to get her pain medication. Cordelia was still having a bit of trouble believing that Angel now ran this place. She shuddered a bit. Wolfram and Hart had owned this building a long time and a lot of people had died here. Including the staff, as she duly remembered The Beast's little adventure here. In fact, Wesley had told her that the office had been given to them fully staffed and redecorated. Cordelia gasped as she felt a pinch in her arm, and a weightless feeling took her over.  
  
"Dawn? Daaawwwn. Earth to Dawn."  
  
Dawn suddenly realized that someone was speaking to her. She briefly wondered how many minutes she had been lost in thought. She looked quickly around the room, and saw that Angel and Buffy had arrived, and that Buffy was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy asked, sounding impatient.  
"Sorry. I was thinking." Dawn apologized, looking up at her sister. "How'd things go at the bank?" She wanted to know. It was clear that something had happened, because Buffy had a white handkerchief tied around her upper arm.  
  
"Well. You were right. There was something fishy going on." Buffy informed the group as she and Angel took seats. "And this was in Spike's safety deposit box." She went on, handing the book to Wesley. He didn't seem to recognize it, but Dawn, Willow and Xander did.  
  
"Buffy, isn't that your...?" Dawn trailed off, taking the book from Wes. He looked surprised as she took his from him.  
  
"It's my scythe. Flip it over." Buffy replied. Dawn gasped.  
  
"Isn't that the body candy Spike was wearing when..." Dawn began.  
  
"Yeah, that was the amulet he wore into the hellmouth." Buffy gave her a look. "Body candy?" Buffy finished.  
  
"What?" Dawn replied defensive. "It's all the rage in Seventeen this month."  
  
The others in the room looked a little confused, but not completely out of it. They knew who Buffy and Spike were. It didn't take a genius to realize that the book was important. The conversation would have gone further, but Cordelia's doctor took that moment to come out and interrupt. Dawn shoved the book behind her back. She didn't know why, but something told her to hide it.  
  
"I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Miss. Chase has slipped back into her coma." He said, giving them a pained look. "I'm sorry." The doctor went on. Wes was the first to recover.  
  
"Can we see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor told them before quietly leaving the waiting room. Dawn looked at Fred. The poor girl had started to cry. Willow and Xander looked a little teary as well, and Buffy just had a sad expression on her face. Dawn felt sad as well, but she hadn't really known Cordelia. Wes and Gunn were trying to offer Fred some comfort when Angel suddenly exploded. He grabbed Wesley by the collar and pushed him against the wall roughly.  
  
"Wes, I want to know exactly what happened." Angel said, clearly trying to maintain his cool.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened." Xander replied, before Wes could say anything. "You were sloppy, just like you always are." Dawn could see the sparks almost coming off of Angel as Xander continued, and she saw Buffy try to wave him off, but he kept talking. "Anytime one of my female friends gets around you, they get hurt, Angel. Hurt bad." Xander appeared finished, but before anyone else could speak, he got in one last dig. "And can't keep it in your pants." He zinged.  
  
Angel was silent, just staring at Xander. The rest of them were cringing at Xander's outburst, hoping that Angel wouldn't over react. Angel spun around, and everyone gasped in horror as angel punched Xander in his good eye, and Xander crumpled to the floor.  
  
"You don't think I did my damnedest to help Cordy? To help Buffy? Faith? Darla?" With each name, he kicked Xander. Everyone watched in stunned horror at the fight unfolding before them. Angel picked Xander up and held him by his throat. "I don't deny I really screwed things up Xander, and I know I'll be paying for my mistakes. Go ask Faith - she's seen it first hand. You have no idea how hard things can be." Angel turned his head, and started to cry.  
  
"Angel." Buffy commanded, putting her hand on his arm. "Put him down. It's not his fault." Angel hesitated, looking down at her. Angel loosened his grip with her help, and Xander slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. Angel stalked off, heading towards Cordy's room. As soon as Angel reached maximum safe distance, Buffy helped Xander up. She straightened his clothes, checking to make sure he was ok. Then she whapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" He exclaimed, looking offended.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Buffy demanded. Everyone else stared at him, wanting to know the same thing. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I figured he was gonna explode, and it would be better if he took it out on me. He's not my friend, and I didn't think he could stand hurting someone he actually cared about." Xander explained, getting shocked looks from his friends. "What? Just because I can't stand him doesn't mean I want to see him in pain." Xander said. Buffy grinned at him, and hugged him tightly. She turned to Wesley.  
  
"Get Xander checked out, ok? Make sure nothings broken. Well, besides his brain, anyway." With that, Buffy turned and headed in the direction Angel had gone.  
  
Cordelia sat up as a low laugh reached her ears. She cringed. Right back where she had been. She got up, and turned to face It. It was smirking, giving her a look that screamed over-confidence.  
  
"You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" It asked, moving towards her like a panther. Stalking her like she was prey. After all, that's what she was. Cordelia remained silent as It moved closer. She refused to let him goad her. She had gotten away. She would get away again. "You wanna cat and mouse with me all day, that's just fine. I'm not going anywhere." It smiled evilly. Cordy shuddered, but refused to give into It. He would have to take her kicking and screaming.  
  
"You won't get away with this. I won't let you." Cordelia spat at it. It let out howls of derisive laughter.  
  
"Well, now. That's a bit of a cliche, isn't it." It replied, clearly not believing her.  
  
"Just because it's cliched and overused, doesn't make it any less true." Cordelia pointed out, trying to determine the best way to get away from It, at least for the moment. If they were indeed trapped inside her head, then it was clear he'd eventually find her again. But, like last time, she knew she'd get away, that she would wake up before it was too late.  
  
"Then I have to apologize to you." It said, looking almost sorry. "Because I am going to get away with it. There's nothing you can do to stop me." It cackled slightly, and Cordelia felt a cold seep deep into her bones. Gritting her teeth, she took off running once more, mindful of her ankle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy watched as Angel stared at Cordelia. The brunette was lying still, her machines making all the appropriate noises. It looked like she was simply sleeping, and any moment she would wake up. Angel took her hand, and together they walked to Cordelia's side. Angel sat down in the chair, while Buffy stood behind it. Her eyes welled up a little bit as Angel reached out and brushed a lock of Cordy's hair off her forehead.  
  
Angel had done that for me once, Buffy thought, remembering the time she'd been able to read minds. Angel had found her a cure, and stayed by her bed to make sure it worked. She understood that he felt helpless. It was hard to watch a friend suffer. But they're more than friends, Buffy reminded herself. While she did regret that she and Angel were not together any more, she didn't begrudge him happiness with someone else. As long as it wasn't perfect happiness, by any means, then Angel was free to move on with his life. She had.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me? Why couldn't you hang on a little longer, Cordy?" Angel asked Cordelia's still form. Buffy's heart went out to them. Things had been complicated between her and Spike, but near the end, it had been really good. As far as she could tell, Angel and Cordy had never gotten anything but the complications. Maybe they never would. Angel was holding Cordelia's hand between both of his, and looking at her somberly. Buffy sighed. It wasn't fair that Angel, someone who was trying so hard to redeem himself, couldn't have anyone. This wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind. Back when Angel had said he was leaving her, she had thought it over and over. It just came down to the fact that life wasn't fair. And when you put it that way, she thought wryly, life just plain sucked sometimes. "Just so you know, Buffy...I feel the same way about her that you did about Spike." Angel said, startling her out of her thoughts. She put her hand on his arm  
  
"It's do, not did, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Not now." Buffy told him. Quietly, she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. Angel deserved some alone time with Cordelia. She came face to face with the rest of the group. Brushing tears out of her eyes, Buffy gave them a watery smile. "He needs a few minutes." She sort of announced. The members of the A.I. gang nodded. They knew how much Cordy meant to Angel. Dawn and her friends looked sort of confused, but didn't say much. They were all busy thinking about their own visits to Cordelia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn yawned. It was getting late, and she had to be up early. She had plans with Kit, her only remaining Sunnydale friend. When Kit's parents figured out that it would be good to get out of good ol' Sunnydale, Dawn had been relieved to find out that they'd only relocated as far as L.A. That, and they had ended up in the same neighborhood. Dawn shifted, struggling to find a new position in the once comfortable chair. Buffy patted her hand sympathetically. They were waiting on Xander to finish his visit with Cordy, and then they were going to head home.  
  
"Are you sure I should still go out with Kit in the morning?" Dawn double-checked her plans with he sister. Now that they'd found this book, and Cordelia had slipped back into her coma, she wasn't sure it would be all right to go out with her friend.  
  
"It's fine, Dawn." Buffy said, smiling at her. "I've got plenty of help." She gestured to the group around her. Dawn still wasn't sure.  
  
"I can cancel, Buffy. Kit will understand." She told her sister. Kit knew about most things that went bump in the night. Ever since their little trip to the Sunnydale High basement, Kit had been well advised as to what really went on in the town at night.  
  
"It's all right, Dawn. Go, hang out with Kit. We'll be fine." Buffy reassured her. Dawn settled back into her chair, placated. "Just as long as you get me that new sweater I've been wanting." Buffy continued after a minute, grinning at her. Dawn faked a groan, and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Knew there'd be a catch." She said.  
  
Xander came out of Cordy's room and he'd barely cleared the door before Angel went past him, inside. Dawn watched as he opened his mouth to comment, but thought better of it and said nothing. He walked over to their group.  
  
"You femmes ready?" He asked. Dawn was more than ready. Their group got to their feet, said their good-byes, and headed out into the night. 


	4. Don't Know Why

A/N: New chapter. No action here, just lots of internal thought. Kinda slow, but necessary. If I get some reviews, I'll try to get another chapter up next weekend, along with an update on These Days.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888  
  
Angel winced as his eyes opened. All the rooms in the former Wolfram and Hart office building had been outfitted with the special glass that allowed him to experience sunlight, and Cordelia's room was no exception. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, marveling for a second about waking up in the sunlight. The euphoria lasted a mere moment though, as he took in Cordelia. Bathed in the bright morning light, she seemed paler than she had last night. However, the light gave her a heavenly glow, Angel thought, and made her more beautiful, if possible. He ran his fingers lightly over her hand.  
  
Angel turned and faced the door, thinking of the friends, no, family that lay beyond it. He was laying odds that every one of them was still there, waiting and hoping that Cordelia would again wake up. Angel lost himself in his thoughts for a moment, and didn't notice that Cordelia's hand had not only twitched at his touch, but had risen of it's own accord, and was now resting against the side of his face. His eyes widened as he glanced down at her face. He took in that she was awake with shock, staring into her eyes so fiercely that he seemed to be lost in them. The stare was over before it started, yet for the pair of them it was if it had lasted forever. Then lips were on lips, and all other rational thought was tabled.  
  
Willow was sitting in her room, enjoying the view from her bay window. She'd always wanted one, and had come close with her French door'd balcony she'd had when she lived at home. Ordinarily, she'd be reading, but as she'd finished the latest Harry Potter book a few days ago; she had nothing new to read. Besides, they were all headed over to see Angel, and had plans to try to translate the book Buffy had found. That left this morning for sitting in her window and thinking. Thinking, mostly, about the almost kiss she and Xander had shared yesterday. If she hadn't said something.... Willow wrapped her arms around her thighs, and rested her chin on her knees. She knew Xander was hurting. So was she. Deep down, though, it wasn't the same kind of hurt. Xander'd lost the love of his life, just after he'd gotten her back. A sob struggled to break to the surface as Willow realized that the same thing had happened to her. She'd gotten Tara back, only to loose her again.  
  
She sighed, rising. Even if he was feeling anywhere near what she'd been feeling over a year ago, she couldn't understand why he'd tried to kiss her. Obviously, she was still with Kennedy. At the thought of her girlfriend, Willow frowned. She walked over to a drawer, and pulled out a shirt, and then stalked to the closet for some jeans. Was she still with Kennedy? It was hard to tell, giving the fact that she hadn't actually talked to her girlfriend in nearly a week. Either way, it still didn't explain why Xander did what he did. She groaned, tugging on the ends of her hair. It was going to drive her crazy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander paced around his room. He'd discovered that if you paced exactly the same pattern and stared at the floor as you walked, you could get very dizzy. He readjusted his eye patch, scratching at the skin just under his bottom eyelashes. He'd only looked at his empty eyesocket once, just after it had happened. He hadn't the courage, or the stomach to look at it again. Maybe, with time, he'd be able to look at it, but the wound was too raw. Not just physically raw, but emotionally as well. He was still coming to terms with the fact that he'd be blind in one eye for the rest of his life. He was still somewhere in the middle of asking why this had happened. It wasn't just his eye, though that was a big part of what was bothering him these days. He was also full of regret.  
  
Xander sighed, pulling on his shoes. He figured the gals would be ready to go in about a half-hour, and it paid to be ready before they were. He tied them quickly, fumbling a little with the laces. It was harder to tie with just one good eye, but his physical therapist had said he'd made tremendous progress in a short time. Of course, then she'd hightailed it out of Sunnydale like the rest of the smart people. He smirked, realizing that he sounded a tad bit like Anya. Only for a moment, though, and then the smirk was replaced with a look of sadness. Anya. God, he missed her. Yesterday, when he'd been pouring his heart out to Willow, he had no idea what possessed him to try to kiss her. His only excuse was that he'd been thinking about Anya, and had acted without realizing what he was doing. He only hoped that Willow would understand. She would, he thought, feeling confident. She was Willow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy ran a brush through her hair. It was longer now, just about the length it had been before she'd gone all psycho and had it chopped. Spike would have liked it, she knew. She stared into the mirror, touching her hair and thinking of Spike. She missed him. Missed his sarcasm and his smirks, and God help her, even his leather duster. She smiled a little at that, picturing him in her mind. The smile faded as she stared at herself in the mirror. Buffy turned away after a moment, unable to look at herself any longer. She walked over to her bed, and picked up the book. The book with her scythe engraved on the front and Spike's amulet engraved on the back. It had to mean something.  
  
Buffy ran her fingers lightly over the worn cover. It was obviously very old, and most likely as old as her scythe. Maybe it was a book about the Slayers. The ones who came before her. It could also be a book about the group that created her scythe. It hummed with the kind of energy as her favorite weapon, anyway. Buffy finished getting ready quickly, grabbed the book and started to leave her room. A sudden thought stopped her in the middle of the doorway. What if it revealed a way to bring Spike back?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I know, Kit. It was totally crazy." Dawn said, struggling to tie her shoe and not drop the cordless phone she had cradled between her head and shoulder. "I have no idea who this guy was. He musta been some weird figment of my imagination." She went on, double knotting the shoelace.  
  
"I don't know about weird figment, but judging by the tone of your voice, he's got definite fantasy potential." Kit teased, causing Dawn to blush.  
  
"Well, maybe a little. He was very cute." Dawn admitted to her friend. Kit was the only one she'd been able to really talk to about her dream from a few nights before. She was lucky, Kit was one of her few friends from Sunnydale she was still in contact with, and she lived close by. In fact, Dawn had only called her friend to give her a heads up and let her know she was on her way over. They were heading to the mall to do some light shopping. Dawn knew that Buffy and the others would probably be going back to Angel's to see Cordelia and to start researching the mysterious book. Guilt washed over her, distracting her from whatever Kit was saying. Dawn almost told Kit that she was going to cancel their plans and stay to help Buffy. Almost. Rational thought kicked in, along with a replay of last night's conversation her sister. It wasn't like she was hurting in the help department. If Buffy and the others couldn't get it figured out, then no one could. Dawn said good-bye to Kit, promising to meet her in a few minutes. She thumped down the stairs to let Buffy know she was leaving.  
  
Dawn skidded to a stop in the hall, stopping mere inches from Buffy. Her sister, she noticed, was staring the magical book intently.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn said, getting her sister's attention.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed, clearly surprised to see her standing there. Buffy sounded a little squeaky, and if Dawn wasn't mistaken, she was also blushing.  
  
"Thinking about Spike?" Dawn asked, gesturing to the book. How could Buffy be thinking about anything else? It was all she could think about.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy answered, all traces of the blush gone. Dawn didn't even want to know why Buffy would have been blushing. She didn't want to be in therapy the rest of her natural life. Xander and Willow interrupted them. She hadn't really noticed it last night, but Dawn realized they were being pretty awkward with each other. Fervently, she hoped they hadn't had a fight. That was the last thing either of them needed at the moment.  
  
"Well, I'm going." Dawns told them, heading for the front door. "I'll see you at work, Buffy." She continued, letting herself out. Buffy, Willow and Xander stared after her, before silently heading out the door themselves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wesley wasn't awakened by the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Nor did Gunn's chainsaw snore, Fred's sleepy murmuring or Lorne humming a little tune awaken him. He was, however, rudely awakened when he turned over, and rolled off the lumpy couch he was sleeping on. He hit the floor with a loud thump, and groaned in pain. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the bright sunshine. Fred and Gunn were still asleep. Lorne was reading and apparently humming out loud.  
  
"Lovely wake-up call there, Sweetcakes." Lorne said to him, looking over the top of his book.  
  
"I've had better." Wes, replied, rubbing his neck. He glanced at the closed door to Cordelia's room. "Any change?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. Angelcakes hasn't left her side all night." Lorne answered. Wesley opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Fred sat straight up her chair and shrieked.  
  
"Those are my tacos!" She exclaimed, before realizing where she was. Wes watched as she blushed and pulled her hair out of her face. He stared at her; transfixed with the way she pulled the hair away from her face. She looked so sweet and innocent in that moment. Wesley realized, suddenly, that he was attracted to Fred for the same reason he was attracted to Lilah. Fred was good. Plain and simple. Sunshine and flowers. Lilah was very, very bad. Her inner darkness had called to his. He, however, was harder to categorize. He was good. He believed in the inherent principles that all heroes followed. He was, however, bad as well. He had lied and betrayed his friends. It was hard to say what changes running Wolfram and Hart would do, but he desperately feared he would become darker. Even scarier was the thought that bright, sunshine-y Fred would loose her light. He didn't want her to become what he was. Wesley's thoughts were interrupted when Angel flung open the door to Cordelia's room.  
  
Gunn was not thrilled when the sound of a door slamming woke him up from the best sleep he'd had in about a week. Between trying cases for the firm, thanks to his hyped lawyer skills, and working late hours with Angel to get rid of the supremely evil, he was beat. If it had been anyone but Cordy, he'd probably still be upstairs, pouring over paperwork. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and opened them to take in a disheveled Angel.  
  
"Did you sleep at all?" Gunn managed his voice husky. Angel gave him a look before speaking.  
  
"She's awake." Angel dropped the bomb.  
  
Gunn felt his jaw drop open. In his time with Angel, with everything he'd seen and heard up to that point, he had not expected to wake up to this news after last night. It was one thing to have Cordy wake up once, but slip away again. To have her wake a second time meant something, right? He hoped so. He wasn't sure if his vampire boss would be able to handle that twice in a row. The scene from the night before with Buffy's friend Xander replayed through Gunn's mind. He'd better get a doc down to see Cordy pronto.  
  
"I'll go get her doc." He said, leaving the room with one last glance behind him.  
  
Fred stared at Gunn's retreating back, unsure what to say in the silence he'd left behind. Her stomach growled, a result of a disheartening dream about someone stealing her tacos, and Fred blushed. Embarrassed, she twirled a strand of her hair around a finger. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Wesley looking at her and stopped.  
  
"What are you guys waiting for? " An impatient female voice sounded from down the hallway. That was all Fred needed to spur her in to motion. She set off down the hall with Angel and Wesley on her heels. Fred entered Cordy's room slowly, but that passed as she took in the sight of her best friend awake and alert. She bounded over to the bed, and flung her arms around Cordelia. The other weren't far behind, Fred noticed, and they each hugged Cordelia tight. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Everything would be okay. 


End file.
